Modern aircraft and other vehicles are typically equipped with a wheel speed sensor to detect the rotational speed of a wheel in order to determine antiskid activity and/or the overall speed of the vehicle. To detect the rotational wheel speed, the wheel speed sensor may produce a sine wave in response to rotation of the wheel, which may be used to calculate the rotational wheel speed and/or vehicle speed. However, at speeds below a threshold speed, the sine wave produced by the wheel speed sensor may be too weak to accurately read and calculate rotational wheel speed.